Sins of the Father
by Da'Ink
Summary: As a last effort to protect two young girls from Juno's twisted hands, Minerva sends them back to the 12th century. There they discover more about themselves than they ever could in their own time. Starting with the fact that their parents are Templars and that they themselves are not as human as they thought they were.
1. Chapter 1: Strangers in the Crowd

If I someone had told me that I was gonna end up time traveling to the 12th century, I would have asked them what they were smoking. However, in light of my life of the past few months, a part of me wishes someone would have warned me. So here I am, waiting to be executed by a bunch of Templars, with absolutely no hope of anyone coming to my rescue this time. What I would give to just close my eyes and wake up in my apartment, have my roommate, Kyp, yell at me for not doing the dishes, to just see that she was safe, or to see my parents again and have them tell me that they're just normal people and there was never such thing as the Assassin-Templar War. What I would give… to just see Altair's face just one last time… God, I'm getting sentimental now. You're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about and how I got like this, right? Well I'll tell you, it is all because of a two stupid dead ladies named Juno and Minerva and my bastard of a father. Well I guess this is also my fault, too. If only I had listened to everyone, I wouldn't be here right now. Okay, I think I'm just confusing you more, so I will start from the beginning. Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Stella Blake and this is how I managed to take my roommate and myself from the 21st century to the end of the 12th.

* * *

"Stella, do you have everything packed?" Kyp asked as she walked into Stella's room. She was such a mother hen, always keeping the place in order and making sure Stella took care of her own stuff as well. In case anyone was wondering, her real name was Kimberly Rix, but she liked to be called Kyp. Why? who knows, but Stella prefered calling her that anyway. Kyp was an average sized girl, about 5" 4'. She had short brown hair and pretty brown eyes and she was all ready to go in her giant fluffy blue winter coat.

The two of them were going out to visit Stella's parents for Christmas. Kyp would be going to see her own family, but as it turns out the company that both their parents worked for was going to have a major meeting around then, so they would have no time for her. Stella was lucky that my parents were just small time scientist, so they didn't need to go to that stupid meeting.

They were both goingto Harvard Med at the time. Their parents had really pushed them into getting Medical degrees, so they had decided to go ahead and go to Harvard together. At the moment, neither of them had a focus just yet. However Stella thought about going into pediatrics. She would have never admitted it, being the party girl thats she was, but she loved children. So she thought it would have been the ideal choice for her. Her Parents wouldn't have approved, but she had given up trying to please them years ago. They were just gonna have to be happy that she was even gonna be a doctor.

"Yeah, I have everything." Stella nodded and zipped up her suit case. "I'm so happy you're coming over! It would have been so boring if I had to go on my own."

"I'm sure you would have survived." Kyp chuckled

"Besides the point." She packed a few last items into her Couch bag.

"Yeah, okay, fine. So are you ready yet? Our plane leaves in like half an hour. If we miss it, you are paying for the new tickets."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, we'll make it on time." Stella waved her hand dismissively and grabbed her jacket. She took a real quick glance at herself in the mirror before she went out. she had to make sure she looked good, you know? Her auburn hair was nicely pulled up into a cute little bun. Her makeup was perfect, going nicely with her Hazel eyes. Both Kyp and Stella came from rich families, so they usually got what we wanted most of the time. However, while Kyp didn't like to broadcast that to their friends, Stella did. She was that friend that threw all her money at everyone everywhere, buying the most expensive brands of clothes, the most lavish gifts, etc. She suppose that she should say that even though she had all that money, her life was still empty, but that was far from the truth. She was extremely happy with her life. She had a true friend, a good wealthy family, a happy childhood for the most part, and could do anything she wanted. Which is what she did most of the time. All fourteen of her exs could vouch for that. She was a naive spoiled brat, but she loved it.

"Good." Kyp grabbed her gloves, "I'm just gonna go check to make sure everything is off, and I'll be right out."

"Okay." Stella nodded and dragged her things out the door. Damn, those Bags were heavy.

As fate would have it, They did end up missing their plane. Kyp was furious with her, as were her parents when she asked them for the money to buy the new tickets, but hey that's life. Wasn't her fault that security wouldn't let her go through with the tweezers and several hand lotions in her carry on bag. The flight took forever, but they made it to their destination in good time. It was only 3pm on the west coast when they arrived.

When the two of them got off the plane, Stella was finally allowed to turn back on her phone. She hated not being able to use it, the girl was addicted to the little thing. Then once it was back on she finally saw that her Mom had been trying to text her for the past half hour. Her smile dropped as she read it and turned into a light little scowl.

Kyp noticed this and looked over her shoulder at the text, "What is it?"

"My parents don't have time to come get us." Stella hissed, "We're gonna have to call a cab."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup." She ran her hand threw her hair, "Come on, let's just go grab our bags. I'll call the cab." Kyp nodded and the two of them went off to get their luggage. Just then she noticed an odd woman in the crowd staring at them. From her quick glance at her, Stella saw that the woman had brown hair and a really weird white dress on. She didn't want to make eye contact with her, but she could tell that she was still staring! Stella figured that Kyp hadn't noticed noticed her, because if she had she would have said something already. She was right in front of them and they were gonna have to walk right past her to get their things. For some reason, that made was beginning to make Stella a tad nervous. So as the immature rich brat that she was, Stella decided she was going to give this lady her best, dirty, mean girl glare that she could muster to try and make her stop looking at them. If the lady was still staring at her, she'd back off. If not, then no, harm no foul; she wouldn't even see the glare.

Then just as she looked up to at her, Stella realized the woman was gone. Confused, she knitted her brows together. She could have sworn that she was just there. Odd...

* * *

**Okay, for those of you that have read this already, I decided to change it from 1st person to 3rd. I just like it better this way. **

**So if you liked it, of even if you didn't, leave a review and let me know. I love hearing what people have to say.**

**NO FLAMES**

**However all other advice and feedback is most welcomed.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: White Wine

About an hour later, They had arrived at Stella's parents' house. It was a big place, three stories tall and it had the biggest front and back yard you would probably ever see in the city of L.A. Well, that would a lie, you could probably see bigger, but it was plenty big. Thankfully her parents made it there by the time they did, so the two of them didn't have to come home to an empty house. Stella didn't have a key, so they would have been stuck waiting for them outside.

"My sweetie pie!" Her mom came rushing out of the house, "You're here!" The woman practically tackled hugged her. Stella was barely able to keep her balance from the blow.

"Nice to see you too, Mom." She smiled, returning the hug. Stella would have to admit that she was happy to be back home, especially since she got to see her mom. She was a beautiful Hispanic woman, with light tan skin, dark brown hair, and pretty brown eyes. Back when Stella had her natural hair color, people would say that they looked just like each other, despite her skin and eye color.

"Kyp!" Her mother turned towards her roommate and pulled her into a hug as well, "It's so good to see you again, Darling!"

"You too, Mrs. Blake." She smiled, "I love your dress!"

"Thanks!" She smiled, "I got it at Macy's." Then out of the corner of Kyp's eye, she noticed Stella's father walking out of the house. He was a tall, bald, thin, glasses wearing, Irish man. Kyp guessed that he wass the reason Stella's skin and eye color turn out as light as it did. Not that she could ever admit it out loud to her, but kyp had never met anyone with whiter skin than Stella's. Thankfully, she usually got tans, but only during the summer. Spray on only. Under the sun, her skin would only burn. Kyp discovered this when they went out to the beach last summer.

"Hi, Dad." Stella walked over and greeted her father with a hug.

The old man smiled and retuned the embrace, "Hi, Sweetie. How was the flight?"

"Fine." She pursed my lips, "Considering we flew coach." There was a hint of blame added into her tone, which her father clearly picked up on. Kyp shook her head. Leave it to Stella so start off a greeting with a snide little remark.

"Well, if you had gotten to your first flight on time, you would have been in first class." He retorted crossly. Kyp and Mrs. Blake realized very quickly that the father and daughter were on the verge of an argument. Not that it wasn't uncommon for them to quarrel, but this was to be a happy time. So at the moment, such behavior was unacceptable.

So just as Stella was about to shoot back another snide comment at him, Kyp rushed in between them and quickly pulled their attention over to her. "If you don't mind Mr. Blake, Stella and I are gonna go unpack. It's getting kind of late and we would like to have dinner soon." Her father stood there for a second, but teventually he nodded. So the two of them grabbed their things and rushed upstairs to their room. Disaster diverted.

"Thanks for the save." Stella offered her a half smile, "That was probably gonna get ugly really fast."

"Believe me," Kyp nodded, "I know. This isn't my first time over here, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded and decided to bring up a 'lighter' topic to change the subject. "So… do you think the world's really gonna end tonight?" she asked, not seriously of course, but just to make conversation.

"Pfft, no!" Kyp rolled her eyes and gave her a look that basically said that she was a dummy for even asking. "Only an idiot would think that."

"Hey, you never know!" she laughed, "Those Mayans were pretty smart!"

"Yeah? If they were so smart then, how come they didn't predict their own end? Come on, Stella. The world is not ending tomorrow." She smirked, "Trust me."

"If you say so." She laughed. It was December 20, 2012. For the past decade people have been saying that tomorrow was gonna be the end of the world. Kyp didn't believe it and neither did Stella, but Stella thought it was fun to poke at people about it though.

"Hey, Sweetie." Her mother walked in, "Your father and I need to take care of one last thing at work, we'll be back later tonight, okay?"

Stella sighed. The two of them had just got there and they were going to start dissing them for work already? She put up a passive face to at least hide some of her disappointment, but her mother knew what she was thinking. "Fine, Mom. Fine…"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's an emergency. We will be home as soon as we can and after this, we'll send the whole next two weeks with you without any interruption." She walked over and gave her a quick hug before rejoining her dad down stairs. "Dinner is in the refrigerator when you're ready to eat. All you have to do it warm t up."

"And stay out of the wine cabniet." My father yelled up, "Neither of you are old enough to drink yet, Stella. So stay out. Besides, that wine is expensive. I have a camera set up there and I will know if you mess with it."

"Sure, Dad! Whatever you say!" She called after them, then quietly added, "Paranoid bastard…" under her breath. Then her parents left out the door. After the two girls were down stairs getting their dinner ready. Stella was just setting down the silverware when Kyp asked, "So… where's your wine cabinet?"

"In the basement, you want me to get some?"

"Do you mind?" she shot her a pleading look.

"Not at all." Stella smiled, "What kind do you want?"

"Got any white?"

"I'm sure we do, be right back!" She nodded and skipped away towards the basement.

Kyp smiled after Stella. The older girl was such a free spirit, doing whatever she wanted, not letting any responsibility hold her back. Sometimes Kyp wished she could be more like that, but she was raised with a strict upbringing though. Granted she was happy she ended up being the smart, hardworking person that she was, but she would have loved to have a chance to indulge herself in Stella's naivety every now and then. Ignorance had its perks.

Kyp got their dinner and set it on the table. Stella's mom had left them a wonderful meal. It was a steak with mashed potatoes, green beans, and carrots. Kyp was just dying to have some, but she was still waiting for Stella to come back with the drinks. She was beginning to wonder what was taking her so long. It had been about 10 minutes now, where she should have been back in two. What was going on? A steady growing uneasiness started to rise up inside her. Something was wrong, but she couldn't understand what.

"Stella?" Kyp called out, but she didn't answer. So she called out her name again, but still nothing. Kyp was honestly getting a tad creeped out now. She had yelled loud enough for Stella to hear her, so why wasn't she saying anything back? Kyp decided to investigate this. She quickly grabbed the fire poker from the fire place and started to head downstairs into the basement. Often times, she had seen people in horror movies get killed this way, but she put those thoughts aside. She couldn't tell you how, but she knew that something was in the house, something that wasn't supposed to be there. Once she reached the bottom of the steps she turned the light on, wondering why it was off to begin with, and began to search for her friend. It was like a labyrinth down there. There was junk everywhere along with several different individual rooms and hallways that lead to God knew where. It was gonna take her a bit to check the whole place out. "Stella?" She called out again. Then out of nowhere, Kyp heard a loud crash noise and Stella came shooting out from around the corner. "Stella!" Kyp started jogging over to her, "What-"

"No time to explain!" She interrupted and grabbed Kyp by the wrist and yanked her back towards the stairs, "We have to go! Now!"

"Stella?" Kyp winced at her grip; she was digging her nails into her skin, "What's gotten-" Then suddenly the two of them stopped in their tracks. Ahead of them, between them and the stairs, was a woman. She had long brown hair and a flowing white dress with a matching head dress. Stella quickly pushed Kyp behind her, as if she intended to protect her from this lady.

"Oh… Amazing… They made two of you." The woman smiled. "This is even better than I could have hoped."

"You get the hell away from us, Bitch!" Stella growled and took Kyp's fire poker from her, "Or I'll cut you upside the head with this stick!"

"Stella, what's going on?" Kyp knitted her browns together; she had never seen Stella like this. Her eyes showed something the border lined frantic and menacing at the same time. Kyp guessed that whatever was detaining her before; it had to do with this woman. That would be the only reason kyp could understand her hostility. So the only question now is how did she get in here and what does she want with them?

"Quiet, Kyp!" She hissed back at her, but kept her eyes firmly on the woman. Stella was usually the childish one of the pair, but whenever it came to their safety she never messed around. Stella didn't like the way this woman was looking at the two of them. She was the same one at the airport from earlier and she was still giving them that weird look. It was a look that said, 'You're so beautiful, I can't wait to dissect and figure out what make you so.' Not that she said that to either of them, but that what her eyes kept on saying.

Before Kyp had come down to find her, this crazy lady had her gagged and braced up against a wall. This lwoman may not have looked like much, but she was strong. It was only thanks to Kyp calling out Stella's name that the woman was distracted enough for Stella to push her into the wine cabinet and escape.

"Oh Child," the woman smiled at them, "You two have nothing to fear from me. Come now; put that fire poker down before you hurt yourself." She took a step closer, but only to have the girls step back. There was no way in hell Stella was going to willingly let this woman anywhere near them without a fight.

"Not one more step!" Stella shouted.

"I wonder if they made any others…"

"What are you talking about?" Kyp Spoke up again, but the woman didn't reply. For a second, they thought that she hadn't heard her. She was just standing so quiet and still.

Then her gaze moved and fell on Kyp, "You will see all in good time." Her smile was still as sweet as ever. "Come with me, children, and I will show you wonders beyond your imagination."

"Um, no thanks, lady." Stella shook her head. "The last time someone told me that, it was New Years. I woke up with a tramp stamp, a monkey in my closet, with some guy I never met in my suite, and all with no memory of the night before. So you can keep your wonder."

"Interesting." She smirked, "You will have to tell me some more of the interesting times of your life later, but now you must come with me. Come. Now."

"They will do no such thing, Juno!" Another woman in white came into view. It was almost as if she had just come out of thin air.

"How-" Juno looked absolutely flabbergasted, "At the temple you-"

The other woman glare fiercely, "I made have not been able to save Desmond from his folly, but I won't let these girls or any of the other children that they created share his fate."

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Kyp screamed, but neither of the white dressed women paid her any attention. Both their eyes were completely fixated on each other.

"You're just a shadow!" Juno shouted, "A pathetic ghost now! There is nothing that you can do to stop me."

"I can do this." The other woman replied coldly and raised up some kind of maroon-silver orb in her hand. It was emitting a strange gold light from itself.

"The hell?" Stella and Kyp back away.

"No!" Juno shouted, then suddenly the whole room was engulfed in the gold light and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Places, New People

**Okay guys, In this Chapter you will see a lot of the dialogue is written in italics. That means that whoever is talking is speaking in a different language other than english and in this case, Arabic.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter and as always, leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**NO FLAMES, but all advice and feedback is most welcomed. **

* * *

Stella was finally awake again, but she hadn't opened her eyes yet nor had she even sat up. Her whole body ached and she had the biggest headache she had even experienced in her entire life. Not to mention that it felt like a hundred degrees where she was. Where was she anyway? It took her a minute, but eventually the memories of the day before started to come back. Then suddenly, it all clicked back together and she opened her eyes and shot up from where she was.

"What the?" she furrowed her brow and took a look around herself. "Where the hell am I?" From what she could see, she was up on top of some sort of wall, a castle wall. It reminded her of the same place that her parents took her to go see out in Syria a few years ago for her birthday. Their company had just bought the castle and her parents thought it would have been fun to show her around it a bit. The girl was a bit of a history buff, so naturally she had a blast then. However now, she was panicking. As she stood up, she realized that this was the same castle she and her parents had visited all those years ago. Only that it wasn't as deserted as the last time she was there. Now it was teeming with people all covered with these bazaar black and white robes.

Stella questioned if her parents company, Abstergo, was hosting a convention. If they were, she would have felt completely under dressed in her light sweater and skinny jeans, but she was just so stumped on how she got there. The last thing she remembered was being attacked in her own home across the ocean, miles away, by that crazy woman then another one showed up, then there was that light and Kyp and her- Kyp! Where was she? Were they both kidnapped? No, if she were kidnapped, she would have been detained in some sort of ceil, not waking up out in the open. She got onto her knees and poked her head over the wall and looked down into the little plaza underneath. "What in the world was going on here?"

Just then one of the white robed men spotted her. He started to shout at her in Arabic, but Stella couldn't understand a word he was saying. So she quickly got to her feet and took a step back. When she didn't answer him he began talking to her again, but his words were wasted on her.

He was a man tall, fit man with a short, trimmed, bushy, black beard. Besides his robes, Stella immediately noticed all the bladed weaponry the guy had on him. This man was armed to the teeth! She figured that they were all fake. No one had real swords anymore, they used guns, right? Then why did she feel like she was in danger? "Um listen, I… don't speak Arabic. So I have no idea what you're saying. Do you speak English?"

At first he seemed only confused by her presence, but then his demeanor completely changed once he got a closer look of her. He put his hand on his sword and started to growl different words at her. Stella usually wasn't one to back down from a challenge, but somehow she knew that this guy was no one to mess with. So she tried talking again, hoping that he might understand some of her English. She didn't want this to end up ugly. "Listen! I. No. Speak. Arabic! Comprende?" She shouted at him, trying to make his understand, but this seemed to only piss him off more. He took out his sword and pointed it straight at her. That's when she realized, "Oh Shhhi-… That's real."

"_Templar!_" He shouted, Stella could understand that much. Why would he say that though? What did they have to do with anything?

The man charged at her with the sword. So Stella quickly dogged and grabbed a light wooden crate from nearby and threw it at his head. Thankfully she did manage to hit him and put him in a brief daze. It was only for a few seconds, but that was all she needed. The girl took off like a bat out of hell and slid down the ladder to the plaza the best she could, but she got a splinter in the side of her right hand in the process and ended landing on her backside once she hit the bottom. Granted, she was hoping for a more graceful escape, but that did the trick as well. Or so she thought.

The man shouted some more Arabic after her, but Stella wasn't going to even try and interpret that because from what she could see, everyone else already did. Other men with swords start to advance on her. Stella quickly took off running again, not that it did her any good. These men ran like track stars! She'd be lucky if she could even keep this chase up for a minute! Wait a second; did that guy just jump down from the top of that wall? "Don't tell me that these men do parkour," she pleaded silently to herself. If that was the case, she was screwed. Thankfully, ahead of her she saw a horse stall. Why people these days had things like that or even swords for that matter, was beyond her, but she wasn't about to complain. If she wanted even a lick of chance of getting away from these guys, she needed to get on one of those over grown animals. Granted the only time she ever got on a horse was she went to summer camp back when she was twelve, but how hard could it be?

* * *

Meanwhile all this chaos was happening at the temple, Altaïr and Malik were just returning back to Masyaf. They had both decided to go ahead and take a quick trip out to Damascus to hear news of the truce that supposedly been forged between King Richard and Saladin. Long had they heard rumors of this, but no true evidence until now. Half the soldiers from Europe were now returning to their homeland and much to their relief, as were some of the Templars. A time of peace was finally coming to his people, and at that moment Altaïr could not have been happier.

Malik noticed this in his friend and shot him a playful smirk, "_What are you grinning about, Brother?_"

"_Oh, nothing, Malik_." Altaïr chuckled, "_Just that all our hard work is finally paying off. With any luck, by the end of next year we will finally be rid of those damn Templars_."

"_Do not assume too much, my friend._" Malik advised, "_Nothing is set in stone until it happens. Remember that_."

"I_ will_." Altaïr nodded, still smiling. He still found it hard to believe that it was only a few short months ago that He and Malik could barely stand to be in the same room with each other. Now that Altaïr thought back on their relationship, he realized how much of an arrogant bastard he was. It was surprised Malik did not kill him in his sleep with the behavior he displayed. Then again, Malik wasn't an angel either. The man was so smug and self-righteous that often Altaïr wondered if he could make cutting out his tongue look like an accident. However, over time they grew to respect one another and now the two of them were very good friends. In fact there was no one else in the brotherhood that he trusted more. "_I sure hope nothing happened at the temple while we were gone. I would be the worst Mentor on record if I let this place fall under three months of my guidance_."

"_Come now, Altaïr_." Malik laughed as the two of them entered into the city. "_We were only gone a week. What could have possible happened_?"

"_Stop her_!" They heard a man yelling from a distance. It sound like it was coming from the direction of the temple.

"_Don't let her escape_!"

"_Templar_!"

Altaïr shot Malik a quick glare, "_You were saying_?"

"_Shut it_." He growed and yelled up to the city gate guards, "_Close the gate_!"

"_Yes sir_!" They quickly replied and got to work right away.

"_What are you looking at_?" Malik shot Altaïr one last glare, "_Come, NOVICE. Let us ride and discover the source of this chaos." _and rode off.

Altaïr shook his head. "_Same old Malik._"


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

**Okay guys. Here the new chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Okay, trying to ride a horse for the first time in eight years was a bad idea. Stella realized that now. Granted, she did managed to get on the horse, but the problem was that she was barely on it. She almost fell off the thing about 10 times in the last minute and was screaming like a banshee the whole time. Then when she finally got control of the reins, Stella noticed that some of these men were getting on their own horses as well, not to mention that Altaïr and Malik were already up ahead and charging right at her.

Altaïr and Malik found the woman that the men when chasing after, but they had to admit that she didn't look like anything that they were expecting. She had a messy bundle of auburn hair on top of her head and was dressed in the strangest attire that they have ever seen. She was wearing some odd skin-tight blue pants and a thick grey shirt with an odd pattern printed on it. The piece of clothing didn't even cover her shoulders. It vaguely resembled something of a cross dressing harlot, but they didn't ponder on it long. The men claimed she was a Templar, so they need to capture her. "_Malik_," Altaïr took out his short sword, "_Take the Templar's left side. I take her from the right_. We_ don't know what she was doing, so we cannot afford to let her escape_."

"_Got it_." Malik nodded. It had been a long while since he had been in a combat situation with his missing arm and all, but it felt as if nothing has changed. He was still strong and he still had his skills. Just because he lost his arm didn't make him useless.

Stella, having no idea what they were planning, decided to go ahead and try to run past them. They couldn't do much to her if they didn't have guns here right? Wrong. Just as she got close to them, Altaïr jumped up from his horse and tried to tackle Stella from hers. Stella panicked when she saw him flying towards her, so she pulled back on the reins real hard to try and stop the horse, but instead it made it rear back. Altaïr got a hoof to the face, which Malik would have laughed if this was done under better circumstances, but at the moment his entire focus was on capturing Stella. She had screamed and fallen off the horse when it reared back and he wasn't going to let such an opportunity be wasted. So he quickly jumped off his horse and rushed over and held the woman down.

"_Who are you?_" He demanded, "_What are you doing here?_"

"Get the hell off me!" She screamed back at him, squirming under his weight. Malik furrowed his brow, what was she saying?

"_What_?"

"I don't know what's going on here!" She cried, "I just woke up there. I don't even know how! I just want to go home, okay? Just get off me and let me go home!" Malik heard her little sobs. He felt almost sorry for her.

Just then Altaïr stumbled over. The hoof to the head disoriented him a bit, but he figured he would be okay. "_You got her_?"

"_Yeah, but I can't understand a word she says. It sounds something like English, but slurred and broken up.*"_ Malik looked toward the assassins running from the temple. They were almost upon them now.

"_What do you mean_?" He looked from his friend to the sobbing woman.

"_You'll hear her soon enough_." Malik got off her and pulled her up from the dirt. "_Do not make a move girl_," he began to warn her, "_or __my friend here will_-" but she used her free arm to elbow him in the face before he could finish. He quickly let her go and brought his hand to his face. Then she took off again, leaving Malik with a bloody nose and Altaïr chasing after her.

It probably wasn't the smartest idea she had, considering Altaïr tackled her and had her back on the group in a matter of seconds, but a girl had to try right? "_If you ever try to do that again_," Altaïr growled in her ear and pressed his short sword against her neck, "_I'll kill you. Do you understand_?" She didn't, but considering she had a blade up against her neck and she wasn't dead, she figured he was saying something along those lines.

"Okay.. Okay." She gave a short nod and he pulled her back up from the ground. She hated herself for it, but tears were streaming down her cheeks. Altaïr saw this, but remained indifferent towards it. She was an unknown white template woman trespassing on assassin territory. So until they discovered otherwise, she was going to remain a prisoner. Though now that Altaïr got a better look at her, he saw that her right arm had been greatly injured. The whole forearm had been severely scraped while her sleeve had a hole torn into it. With this he was beginning to doubt the claim of her being a Templar. She was white, yes, but she had no weapons, her skin and body were soft as can be with her newfound injury as proof of it, and she was acting like a frighten child. All characteristics that a Templar, even a woman one, would never have. She didn't even have the Templar mark on her! Every Templar, no matter their rank, had their crest on them at all times. She had nothing save an odd marking of a blue butterfly that he saw on her lower back, but it was nothing of consequence as far as he was concern.

By then the other assassins arrived, all with their swords in hand, but Altaïr shook his head, "_Stop Brothers, the chase is over. Put your swords away_."

"_But Mentor, she was found sneaking around in the temple_!" one of them cried out. "She has to be a Templar spy."

"_Brothers, I believe these accusations to be false. She bares no Templar mark_." He stated firmly, "_And we all know the a Templar is never without their mark_."

"_Then why was she found within the temple_?" Another assassin asked, but Altaïr on shrugged,

"_I know not for she does not speak any language I have heard before. And for this reason we will keep her as a prisoner her until the truth is discovered_."

Stella really wished she could understand what the white robed men were talking about because she was pretty sure that whatever it was had to deal with her. She could tell the majority wanted her dead, but she couldn't understand why! It wasn't like she came her of her own will, in fact she still didn't even understand how she got there at all! She was half way across the world last time she checked.

"_Yes Mentor_," the assassins dipped their heads. "_If you believe this for the best_."

"_I do_." He nodded and looked over to Malik, who seemed quite impressed on how loyal the men were being to him already. Altaïr was not so popular with them a short time ago, but now the majority completely accepted him as their mentor. Showing the same blind faith for him that they had all once gave to his predecessor. "_Malik, find Sa'id, our medicine man. The woman has an injury that must be looked at as soon as possible_."

"_Of course,_ Altaïr," he nodded and walked off to find him.

"_Men, return to you post. Save you two_." he pointed to two of the men to his left, "_You come with me. We are to escort her to the dungeon_."

"_Yes, Mentor_." they nodded and they followed closely behind Altaïr as he took Stella back towards the temple.

* * *

**A quick note about what Malik was saying when the * appeared. The majority of the assassins can speak English, but the reason they can`t understand Stella is because she speaks modern English. which is really different than the old English that the spoke back in the day. Just wanted to let everyone know just in case anyone got confused.**

**As always, thank you for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
